


Don't apologize- improve.

by Pinepickled



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Lucifer is a meanie in this fic, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Lucifer is acting coldly toward you, searing indifference that burns when you look at his face.  What could have possibly brought it on so suddenly?Where the reader doesn't know how to ask for what they want, so Lucifer helps with the way he sees fit.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Gender Neutral Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Don't apologize- improve.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to warn yall. In the first place I'm not good with tagging things, so I'll just say it here- Lucifer id very cold and mean here, and makes the reader feel embarrassed, humiliated, and sadly frustrated. If this is too much for you, you can skip to the end where the fun times are or just not read. I hope you enjoyed, and comments make me happy!

Lucifer had beckoned you forward, hand patting his thigh. He wanted you to suck him off, nonchalant expression giving nothing away. You walk over, first sitting on his lap and palming his cock until hard, then sliding down to your knees, rubbing his thigh and freeing his cock as you go. 

You start out slow, savoring it- you wanted to have fun, after all. But… something was amiss. Usually you would see the telltale twitch of his cock and his balls tightening by now, but no such luck now. Yes, he was distracted with work- he loved to be sucked while working, an excellent stress receiver as it was, but even then...

You were doing firm strokes and maybe the occasional kitty lick before, but now you're trying to take it all in, working his fat cock with your tongue and stroking where you can't reach with your hands, but it just won't work! 

And you are NOT tearing up, thank you very much, Lucifer is just big and you had to gag a bit. But Lucifer is merciless.

He instills a punishment if you can't get him to cum.

"If you can't do it before I finish my work, then I won't touch you for the next two months"

How mean this demon of yours was, not to mention you're trying so hard, moaning around his cock, stroking it the way you know he likes, using your tongue to lick and suck it as best as you can, but nothings working! And you're just watching the stack of papers go from his right to left, where the finished paperwork would go…

And now you're full on crying- but not sobbing. Just quiet tears of frustration as you try harder and harder, but you've already been going at it for so long and he's barely hard…

And then his paperwork is finally finished. Your knees, your jaw, your back are all aching, lips swollen, eyes puffy

Lucifer finally leans down to look at you, taking your jaw in a firm hand and turning your face to him. He looks so cold, so indifferent like you were nothing more than a broken fuck toy- and you can't help it anymore, cause you're frustrated and sad and feeling worthless so the tears just come, and he's still looking at you like that

Until finally you just apologize, voice raspy from the workout your throat just went through, and you're just apologizing over and over, until your begging him to say something, anything

And then still with that cold expression, he pulls you into his lap, taking your messed up face in both hands, and gives you a long, deep kiss. He doesn't let you even breathe, just licks across your lips that are covered in your saliva already, kisses into your mouth so gently like he knows your aching, until finally he looks straight at you

"Why are you crying?" he asks, but not like a question- it's hard, and unfeeling, and you can't take it

So you just shove him off and walk away, heading for the bathroom- but Lucifer isn't having it

" **I asked you a question.** "

He has you trapped on the wall now, two arms that are so much stronger than yours boxing you into the wall, and he's even let his demon form out so black wings and red peacock eyes are all that you can see. He leans in close, revealing his fangs as he opens his mouth.

"Tell me why you're crying. What use is it hiding it from me?"

And there's no use at all, but it's been a very long and frustrating and painful hour so you just break out sobbing, blabbering half-sentences of your aches and how you couldn't get him to cum, and how cold he's being, it all just comes out in one broken mess- but Lucifer is paying rapt attention to every coherent word, and you know it, shame running hot as you try to articulate more clearly but failing because the crying just won't stop.

He finally bares his teeth again, causing your jaw to snap shut. Red eyes that fade to black were boring into you, wings twitching ever so slightly in a way that looked distinctly angry, and you just didn't know what to do but look pathetically at him.

"So from what I heard, you're crying because you couldn't make me cum, and I am acting cold towards you. Is that correct?" He says, voice still that icy cold. 

"I want you to answer me with a coherent sentence. Don't stutter, don't sob. Do what you must to get it out." he said, red eyes glittering like cursed jewels. 

Not sob? Not stutter? He must be mocking you, making fun of the wrecked state your in. Lip quivering, breathing unsteady, he surely knew that it wasn't possible- yet he still had his arms boxing you in, red eyes burning your skull, and black wings blocking you from the outside world. So you try- and it's pathetic

"I-I I'm-mm sorry" You break your already wobbly sentence with a sob, leaning forward against your will- and when did Lucifer get so close? He was now mere inches away from you, surely he'd moved closer, but it was terrible. Your heart was pounding an erratic beat in your ears, stutters and sobs getting worse by the second, and he said to do what you must, so you do. Once you're sobbing for real, it really isn't much of a choice anymore but to surge forward and hold onto his broad shoulders, trying to steady yourself in any way possible. 

His expression never changes, that cold contempt still trained on you.

Finally, after sobbing yourself a mess for a moment, you collect yourself enough to pull yourself away, his expression unchanging through the whole ordeal. Your throat is dry, words coming at a loss as you stare up at this foreign man whose blood red eyes have never left your wrecked face. You take a few deep yet stuttering breaths, and your voice comes out a wobble as you speak.

"I am c-crying because I couldn't get you to cum..." you force out, the barest of a stutter breaking your already wobbly voice. Lucifer reaction is only to raise an eyebrow, making you flinch at the movement.

"And? I know that is not all, as you were blubbering for a good while. Don't stutter next time as well. I'll accept it just this once- but only this once."

So you stutter and wobble for a few more seconds, ear tips red from embarrassment as he only continues to look on with indifference. Your full-body shaking now, but you know you won't escape any time soon. All you can do is force out what he wants to hear.

"I-I am also crying be-because, uhm, you're acting differently..." you whisper, unable to meet his eyes any longer, voice giving out to a soft whine. You've brought your hands up to your chest as though to hold yourself together- but it provides no protection from the demon before you.

Lucifer simply tilts his head, and even if not directly at him, you can feel those demanding eyes boring into your skull. When he speaks, his tone is no different- it makes your heart sink.

"Repeat yourself, this sentence was not satisfactory. For one, you should speak louder. If you whisper, I'll only think you're a liar. Second, be more specific. If I am acting differently, say how, don't just expect me to know. Thirdly, look me in the eye. I cannot stand you looking anywhere else, and if you do we will have to change positions so you have nowhere else to look. Now, again."

You flinch for every flaw he lists off, unable to keep your shoulders from shaking. You hesitantly meet his eyes, feeling the tears already begin to well up again. As soon as you manage to meet his eyes, his mouth twists into a cold mockery of a smile.

" **Good** . Continue." 

This one sentence gives you hope, but the swift return to the cold expression and blood red eyes still looking so coldly quickly diminish it. You hesitantly open your mouth, flushing completely red from both embarrassment and the prolonged crying. You were a mess.

You force out the words, however pathetic they may be, in your strongest voice possible. You wobble considerably, and need to stop completely a few times, but eventually you manage to get the dreadful sentence out.

"I'm crying... because you are acting, uhm, more coldly, than you usually do."

You felt a little relieved after finally getting it out- but Lucifer's expression turned dark.

"What did I tell you about looking me in the eye?"

You stutter out a few words, half an apology, but he bares his fangs nearly fully and you quickly shut your mouth.

"Say it, none of this stuttering. What did I tell you?"

"That you needed me to look you in the eye cause you couldn't stand otherwise..." you say, doing your best to keep a smooth sentence.

"And?" he asks, a small peek of fangs behind his lips. The question makes your heart stutter, and dread build up in your stomach.

"And you-you would have us move to where I could only look at your eyes..."

Lucifer abruptly pulls you from the wall, straight into his warm chest, and then the world goes dark. You feel your feet leave the ground and shut your eyes in fear, trembling as strong, inhuman claws grip your waist. You stay flush to Lucifer's chest, can feel the outline of his cock on your thigh, and strong arms still wrapped securely around your waist and back. You hesitantly open your eyes once more, and nearly scream.

The entire world has seemed to gone dark, and only the soft glow from Lucifer's blood red eyes illuminate anything- but it's as though all light is being sucked up, the only thing being illuminated in that dark red glow being the bridge of Lucifer's nose, his brow, and a little of his face. You were terrified, now knowing just what he meant. Unless you wanted complete darkness, you must look into his eyes. So you do.

"Now that you're finally  **in your place** , you can continue." He rumbles, and you can feel his voice through where his chest is pressed flush to yours. You somehow find it both easier and harder to breath, held so helplessly against him this way- but it doesn't change the way your voice comes out in a high pitched whine, or the way you still need to grip his shoulders for support.

"I cried because you have been acting coldly to me." You manage to say, voice slightly more confident than before, but your face was still so heated from the embarrassment. 

It was made up, however, by the quiet purr you could hear, and even feel from his chest.

But Lucifer wasn't satisfied- he never was.

"Did you not have another reason to cry, sweetling?" he says, and even though you're staring right into his eyes, his voice sounds so dangerously close to your neck. 

You can already feel your body relaxing in his grip- embarrassing, is what it was, as the demon was still sending fearful shivers up your spine- and you could tell that he knew from the certain smirk you could always hear in his voice. Your face burned at the thought.

How could you tell him that your jaw ached from that long hour of taking his cock? That your back hurt from being bent over him, working his length with your hands and tongue? That your lips felt sore and empty? You could say nothing at all.

Lucifer didn't like that.

A hand came to loosely rest at your throat, and those blood red eyes you've been forced to stare into were narrowed. He was angry- and you knew why.

"Human." He begins, and you flinch at the nickname. "Do not hide from me- it is a pathetic attempt at the impossible. Open your mouth and speak to why you are crying." he growled, and in the thick darkness you knew you had no real way to know whether he had his teeth to your throat by anything but instinct.

You lick your lips, trying to moisten them from how they'd just dried, and unconsciously shifted your shoulders to loosen his grip on your neck- it only made him hold on tighter.

You knew that this way, he could feel your pulse rabbiting along, and if he were to slip a hand down into your underwear.... he would know just how much you were enjoying it. Maybe he already did know. Hiding from him was impossible, after all, especially when your crotch was pressed right over his cock...

But your eyes began to drift from his, and he growled in warning. You needed to choke out these final words, these final, pathetic words of how he made you ache for him…

You take deep breaths, sparing a moment to be embarrassed over how you could finally breathe easy, even when being held captive in his arms, before opening your mouth to speak.

"I just ache a bit... it took you a while to finish your paperwork, and I was trying to make you cum the whole time." You say, voice soft but not quite a whisper- with his hand to your neck and the ever present threat of fangs, you knew you were on thin ice. 

You breathed a sigh of relief when he began to purr, but this time something felt... off about it.

You risked glancing away from his eyes to try and see what expression he was making, and you had to look away. He was smiling softly, yes, but his fangs were peeking out just a tad, and he had a distinctly angry tone to him.

"Sweetling... what do you mean, 'just'?"

You freeze up. Lucifer still looked at you expectantly, and you knew you needed to say something quickly before he decided to take your pain into his own hands. You open your mouth, stutter coming back full force as you bring hands to rub at his chest and shoulders, a pathetic attempt to soothe him.

"I-I uh, just used 'just' as like, a filler! I don't want you to worry too bad is all, but uhm..." You taper off, as Lucifer's expression remained unchanging in anger. You quickly racked through your brain, coming up empty.

Huffing in frustration, you can't help but pout. "A hot pack for my back would be nice though." You sigh. Bending over that way to try and get Lucifer to cum for an hour had taken such a toll, that for a moment you forgot just who was holding you by the neck.

Before you could attempt to make another excuse, or even fathom to apologize for complaining, Lucifer acted faster. His grip shifted until your unprepared hole was sitting right on top of the fat head of Lucifer's cock, and you couldn't help but squeak. Between the firm hand on your neck and the cock resting right at your hole, you felt well and truly trapped- all the while staring into the unforgiving eyes of your captor.

"Don't apologize. Don't make excuses. If I caused you pain, I want you to tell me exactly where it hurts. I will do the rest from there, do you understand?" He growled, fangs peaking out again. You shivered, flinching as the movement made you hyper aware of his cock at your hole.

He squeezed your neck lightly, prompting you to stutter out a small "yes". A pleased purr rumbled in the pit of his belly, and you would have melted in his arms then and there if you weren't so focused on that hard tip at your hole.

"Good..." He purred, the hand at your neck moving away to slowly card his fingers through your hair. "There there, that wasn't so hard, now was it? Is telling me what's wrong so hard?" he asked.

By now, you of course knew better, so you answered a swift "no". He purred deeply, nothing odd about it this time, and you felt a sense of relief spreading through your bones. 

"I am sorry for acting coldly toward you- I know it upset you greatly." he rumbled, and you could feel his breath on your neck as he moved closer. He had closed his eyes, shutting off any of the light you could see, and you could only squirm helplessly in his arms as he laved a tongue over your neck, fangs lightly brushing against you ever so often, and the hard cock at your little hole prodding at your entrance.

You have to blink a few times to adjust your eyes to the light when it finally returns- it had been Lucifer's wings blocking it out. He was still in his demon form, but they had moved from his office to his bedroom in second. Magic, you think. He carefully lays you on the bed- and then goes to sit on the edge.

"Lucifer...?" You softly call out, dismayed that he had moved away from you so quickly.

"Do you need something?" he says, barely tilting his head to look back at you. You're stuck pouting at his back, oh so confused. He wasn't doing anything- not taking off his clothes, or getting something, nothing. Just sitting there, staring off into space.

"A-are you coming?" You ask hesitantly, waiting with bated breath for his answer. 

"Do you want me to?" he answered, that dreadful indifferent tone returning. Then, he got up and left the room without another word.

You lay there, completely paralyzed.

Surely... no... he wouldn't have...

You throw an arm over your eyes before the frustrated tears can flow again. After all of that, he just... it's unfathomable. You let out a quiet, pathetic sob. 

Did he just not want you? Was that it? Was something wrong with the way you'd dressed today, or the perfume you wore? He'd never commented on anything like that before, but…

You hurriedly tear your clothes off, tears streaming freely down your face as you stuff them into the nearby laundry basket. He can't think what you're wearing is bad if you're not wearing anything, right? Right? But what if it's not the clothes....

You push that thought out of your mind, and flop back down onto the bed, rolling over it a few times and burying your face in the pillow. Demons had a thing about scents, so surely since Lucifer loves you he would want his scent all over you... right?

You pant and sob into his pillow, before flipping over onto your back- you'd heard a click at the door.

Lucifer walks in, indifferent expression on his face. He doesn't even twitch when he sees your crying face, nor your naked body, only strides over like nothing was wrong, before flipping you on your stomach. You squeak in surprise, and even more so when something warm settles on your back. You try to peak behind you to see what it is, but a firm hand in your hair keeps you in place.

"Why were you crying?" he asks again. This time, you're able to answer with minimal hiccuping. 

"'Cause you just left me like that!" You say, and then immediately hunker down. You didn't mean to snap at him, really-

He leans down, and places a gentle kiss to your temple. 

"I'm sorry. I only left to get you your hot pack." he murmurs, a soothing, warm hand rubbing your shoulders. Then his expression turns fierce, those sharp fangs peeking out too close to your face for comfort. "But if you want something else from me, say so,"

You shiver at his demanding tone, and then flush when you realize what he's asking you to do. You already had spent an hour on your knees trying to get him to cum, it's only right if he were to do something for you... or at least he was implying.

Your throat went dry all over again, and you opened your mouth knowing your voice would come out too timid- you wouldn't be able to voice your request otherwise.

"C...could you please fuck me, Lucifer?" You ask, scanning his face for any change. The indifferent expression remained on his face, yes, but he swiftly and methodically freed his cock and went to take position behind you.

You immediately squirm away, panic coming into your voice.

"I can't take you right away!" You exclaim, looking into those blood red eyes for any sort of emotion whatsoever. There was only indifference.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you. That's what I'm doing." he growled.

He holds you down with one hand on your back, halting any efforts to squirm away. You feel his hard tip begin prodding at your hole, and then slowly trying to push its way in. 

The tears return to your eyes, both from the fear of Lucifer trying to push in without prep and the small sting of his cock forcing its way inside.

"Please stop." You whimper- and he does. 

His words ring again in your ears- If you want something, just ask for it- and how humiliating, to have to beg for this. 

But it seemed to be necessary. You look up at him with pleading, tearstained eyes, and yet another request enters your mind. Might as well test how far he's willing to go with this.

"Lucifer, could you please prepare me? And... and be kind with it too, please." You say meekly, and relief spreads so quickly through your body when he gives you a kind smile it should have embarrassed you.

Lucifer's hand lessens it's pressure on your spine, and he leans forward with plain affection on his face.

"How would you like me to prep you, sweetling?" he asks, smiling so softly down at you. It soothes your erratic heartbeat, and you manage to relax underneath his gaze.

"W-with fingers, please. And... and tongue, if you- Aah!" Your sentence was cut off by a warm, wet sensation on your hole, joined by one finger gently kneading your ass and thighs as he stretched you open with a forked tongue.

By the time he finally pulled away, your hole was dripping wet, onto the bed and all over his face, and you were so close to cumming, just a little more- but Lucifer wouldn't let you.

You whined and squirmed underneath him, but he simply held your thighs down to keep you in place as he went down again, licking his lips and looking at your twitching hole like a starving man. 

He mercilessly returned to it, running a tongue over it a few times before delving in, that forked tongue and it's stupid magic ways managing to rub that sensitive spot so well, all the while Lucifer was groping your ass and thighs like he wanted his hands no where else.

You whined needily, squirming to get more of him in you in any way possible, but he just kept on licking and sucking and it was too much- but not enough.

"Lucifer- ah! P-please, please fuck me." You beg, moving your hips in just the right way- or you thought, until he pulled away.

Saliva and slick were dripping down his chin, and his forked tongue flicked out as though not to waste any. His eyes were hooded, and an underlying heat was deep set into them as he looked at the mess you were beneath him.

Without a word, he lined up his fat cock to your hole- and this time, you greedily sucked him in. It should have embarrassed you how open and ready you were for him after practically nothing- but you couldn't think about anything other than his cock pushing in so  _ deliciously _ .

He slowly pushed in, stretching you out so perfectly with his cock. Lewd noises spilled from your mouth as he rolled your nipples in rough hands, running his tongue along your neck, bending you in such a way where you needed to arch your back into his cock and turn your neck to give him more access.

You were a perfect little thing, just for him.

He couldn't help it anymore, your pleas and needy squirming getting too much for him to resist. He thrust completely inside, balls slapping against your ass, heat pack completely forgotten as he flipped you over. He hooked one leg over his shoulder, holding the other to keep you spread open, and with a full view of your beautiful body- all for him.

He began slow, but you were just begging him to go faster, to fuck you full and properly, and he could never refuse you. He picked up his pace, wet slaps of skin and your lewd moans filling the air as he drove his cock in again and again, making your whole body tingle and something pool deep in your gut.

You found yourself rocking back to meet his thrusts, holding your hole open for him to delve in deeper, desperately egging him on. He was all too happy to oblige, and you could so acutely feel the ridges of his cock as it slammed into you relentlessly.

His fangs were fully extended now, face in a pleased snarl as he looked down at you moaning, stuffed to the brim with his cock. He hurriedly flipped you over onto your knees, holding your arms back and forcing your legs closed- with every thrust, you squeezed so tightly around him, and you were moaning so loudly, wound so tightly around him that with every ridge of his cock that went into you, you could feel it against your walls, fucking into your ass with wet slaps. 

And then you were cumming, and cumming hard, panting and moaning like you were more crazed than Lucifer, begging for him to fill you up with his cum- but Lucifer wasn't done yet.

He continued to pound into you, revelling in the way you could only twitch and spasm helplessly around him, cumming so hard and begging so prettily for his cum, moaning like the highest paid whore in a brothel from the overstimulation- but he wouldn't let you have his cum so easily.

Your thighs quivered as he drove his fat cock in again and again, tight hole sucking him in more after you came, you were so greedy for his cock. You wailed his name, and it was all Lucifer needed to flip you onto your back and fold you into a mating press, your hole and chest and neck completely exposed for him to lave with his tongue, and he was able to drive his cock oh so deeper and you were cumming again, sobbing your moans, this time Lucifer with you.

But just because Lucifer came doesn't mean he'd be any less relentless. He wanted- no, he needed to fuck you senseless, and that meant pounding without relief even while he was cumming. He watched mesmerized as his cum was pushed inside of you again and again, how you were babbling and thanking him, about how loudly you moaned when he reached a hand out and wrapped it securely around your throat- not to choke, only to hold.

Lucifer finally pulled out, entertaining himself with pushing his cum into your hole as it dribbled out, ignoring your whimpers in favor of watching your cute little hole spasm around nothing, like to beg his fingers to delve in once more. You were always so perfect for him, and this time was no different.


End file.
